Just Say Yo
|image= |airdate=February 15, 1993 |writer=Efrem Seeger |director=Shelley Jensen |previous=The Alma Matter |next=The Baby Comes Out }} is the nineteenth episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's third season which was first broadcast on February 15, 1993. Summary Will learns a sobering lesson after Carlton pops the wrong pills from Will's locker, mistaking amphetamines for vitamins, and winds up in the hospital. Plot Prom is nearing and Will begins to feel the effects of not sleeping much between prioritizing his homework, his job, dates with his girlfriend and basketball practice. Carlton, however, panics upon getting a pimple and is desperate for vitamins to get rid of it. At school, Will's co-worker and classmate notices his yawning and gives him speed to help wake him up but Will keeps them in his locker. At prom, a half-asleep Will tells Carlton to check his locker for vitamins when he begins to freak out about the pimple. Carlton finds the speed and mistakes it for vitamins, overdosing on them where he passes out on the dance floor. At the hospital, Carlton covers for Will and tells Phillip and Vivian he got them from another kid's locker. Phillip begins to praise Will for his actions, calling him his favorite nephew and giving him Clippers tickets. Will begins to feel guilty and admits to Phillip and the family that the pills were from his locker as he wanted to have energy but begins to cry, telling that because of his recklessness, someone very close to him that he loves could have gotten killed. Quotes :Carlton: Look at my face! :Will: Oh, please, man! We are eating! :Phillip: Will! :Carlton: This is serious. The prom's only three days away and I got a pimple (points his pimple on the right side of his forehead) :Phillip: Carlton, we're eating! :Hilary (about taking out the garbage): This is gross. I don't touch greasy, disgusting things. :Will: Well, just pretend it's buying you dinner afterwards. :Hilary: You take it. :Will: Yo, girl! :Hilary: And for your information, dinner comes first. :Carlton: Can't I get moved to another room? I have a reputation to maintain. What about when I go into political office? :Nurse: I'll tell you the same thing I told the last guy who asked me that. Just tell them you didn't inhale. :Will: Carlton doesn't take drugs, he hates drugs, we still have to mix his aspirin in with applesauce. :Nurse: Well, that wasn't applesauce we pumped out of his stomach. :Nurse: (to Carlton) Listen, sweetie, the first time I came to this hospital, it was on a stretcher. I've been from Yale to jail and from Park Avenue to park bench, but now I'm clean and sober. :Will: Carlton, I have some bad news. :Carlton: What could be worse than finding out you're still a virgin? :Will: Those weren't vitamins you took. It was speed. :Carlton: Oh, my God! I'm a drug addict and a virgin! :Will: I had basketball practice and everything and one of the guys at school offered me these pills to help me stay awake and then Carlton... Look, all I know is that somebody very close to me that I love a whole lot could be dead right now and it'd be all my fault. :Carlton: Will, how long have you been on drugs? :Will: I haven't been taken no drugs. I mean, I thought about it... you wouldn't understand. :Carlton: Will, you're not the only person whose thought about taking drugs. :Will: You're kidding. :Carlton: Hey, I've got a wild side. I don't always wear shower shoes to the gym. :Will: I can't believe you thought about it. :Carlton: Yeah, but after last night, I never will again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3